Sonic adventure3:Spirit of a hero
by SonicTH
Summary: (hehe corney Title)Was Perfect Chaos the ultimate form of Chaos? The Sonic team must unravel the mysteries of the past. But can they stop what they find alone? Ch 4 up...(cough) finaly
1. TRAILER

Trailer: Sonic adventure 3-spirit of a hero.  
  
Its two years after sa2b. Sonic and Amy have just come back from their honeymoon in Tahiti, Knuckles and Rouge have settled down on Angel Island, Eggman is still sulking about loosing in sa2b in his forest base as for Shadow he's been wandering the globe looking for his next adventure but recently has been trying to catch up with Sonic which is very difficult.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Shows Eggman looking out over a sea of mechanical raptors which can transform to looking like Metal Sonic.  
  
Shows a gap in the lines where one is missing.  
  
*Flash*  
  
THE DARKNESS WILL COME  
  
Shows the back of a Raptor robot in Sonic form.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Shows Amy lying unconscious.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Shows Tails surrounded by 100 Raptor robots with Eggman behind them.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Shows Knuckles exchanging punches with Cyba.  
  
*Flash*  
  
FANFICTION.NET PRESENTS.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A SONICTH1 PRODUCTON  
  
*Flash*  
  
Shows Sonic and the raptor robot jump up at each other and bring their arms back about to punch one another but before they do.  
  
BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM shows a huge explosion similar to a nuclear explosion engulfs station square.  
  
COMING SEPTEMBER 2003. 


	2. THE PROPHECY

Ch1- The prophecy.  
  
*Five thousand years ago an evil force dominated the world*  
  
Shows a broken stone tablet with the image of two long red necks leading up to two dragon heads (shaped like perfect chaos's head but larger and red).  
  
*He will make the chaos an spread it across the land*  
  
Shows another intact tablet with the images of thousands of chaos zeros in ranks.  
  
*But in our hour of need three hero's came* (Saw, kicked its but, bought a T-shirt then took a photo NOT part of the prophecy.)  
  
Shows another tablet with the pictures of super sonic, hyper shadow but where there would be the third hero the tablet is broken.  
  
*The evil was banished but vowed to return. For this he hid one of his servants for the time he will need him*  
  
*The chaos will form the catalyst. The catalyst will allow his return.*  
  
*The hero's will return but only with the catalyst can they stop him*  
  
*They are our only hope* 


	3. The Begining of the End

Ok I don't own Sonic, Shadow or any other Sega owned characters. The only characters I do own are Burn, the mysterious third hero (no it isn't burn). The Raptor robots are owned by Shadow's Ghost (but I decided to make them able to transform into a slightly different version of metal sonic). And for those of you who don't know Cyba is the more advanced version of metal sonic (I mean WAY more advanced), you see him in the E-102 story in Sonic adventure DX.  
  
And just for clarity ** means actions ## means swearing and ~~ means thinking.  
  
Anyway let the story begin!  
  
Burn POV.  
  
In the background "Linkin Park in the end" is quietly playing  
  
Burn: *On a cliff overlooking over a crater that was where Station Square once was.* "did it all have to end like this, I know I had no part in the struggle and partly because of me all those people who live in that city are dead. I go over the events time and time again in my mind" ~Why WHY did I get in Sonic's way WHY did I try to be a hero~ *small voice* "and because of me him, Amy and everyone in Station Square are dead. *Burn drops to his knees and put his head in his hands then starts to sob*.  
  
Third Person past POV Ten years after Sonic Hero's.  
  
Shows a small garden bordered on all sides by flower beds of different colour Roses and in the Garden at a very small ceremony two Hedgehogs were saying their vows.  
  
Reverend: *Turning to Sonic who is wearing an "I'm happy to be getting married but I hate the tux kinda look* "Do you Maurice...." *Sonic gives the Reverend a look that could kill* "er... sorry. Where was I...? Oh yes *clears throat* "Do you Sonic Hedgehog take Amelia Rose to be your lawful wedded wife in Sickness and in Health, for richer for pourer, till death do you part?"  
  
Sonic: "I do."  
  
Tails walks up to Sonic hand hands him a ring he then slips it on Amy's finger (Tails is the beat man if you haven't figured that out yet and Cream is the maid of honour)  
  
Reverend: "Do you Amelia Rose take Maurice *Glare from Sonic* Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband in Sickness and in Health, for richer for pourer, till death do you part?"  
  
Amy: "I do"  
  
A now 18 year old Cream walks up to Amy and hands her a ring which she slips on Sonic's finger.  
  
Reverend: "I now pronounce you husband and wife! *Turns to Sonic* you may kiss the bride."  
  
Sonic lifts up the veil on Amy's long flowing white and gold dress to see that her eyes are shiny she was odiously holding back tears of joy as Sonic stroked her cheek before puling her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
The thirty or so family and friends gathered there erupted in cheers for the happy couple, except Knuckles who couldn't wait to the reception to get drunk so he spent most of the ceremony passed out on Rouge's lap  
  
All this was only until a 25 foot tidal wave hit the garden.  
  
Sonic: *Scrambling to feet* "AMY....AMY."  
  
Sonic then notices that Rouge hadn't moved because she had Knuckles weighing her down.  
  
Sonic: "Rouge where's Amy."  
  
Rouge: *Sarcastically* Yea that's right run off and leave me with the Drunk lying on top of me *indicates Knuckles*.....Not that most of the time when he's on top of me isn't a good thing.  
  
Sonic: "Dam it Rouge to much information!"  
  
However at this point Sonic had noticed that all the water around them had dried up.  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SONIC HELP!  
  
Sonic: *Wheels around to see that Chaos 0 had Amy by the throat* NO AMY!!!  
  
Chaos 0: *Gargled voice* "Where is Shadow!"  
  
Amy: "I don't (choking noises!) know."  
  
Sonic: "AAAAAMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic ran as fast as he could towards them but no matter how fast he ran he got no closer. Tears began to stream out of his eyes as he ran faster and faster, until he heard this deafening "CRACK". All Sonic could do was cry out to her as her lifeless head drifted round to stare in to Sonic's heart.  
  
And then it all was gone. 


	4. Is waking from a dream a relief or are w...

**Chapter4- Is waking from a dream a relief or are we simply entering another more real nightmare?**

Yo I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time that it's not even funny but I'm back now and with more ideas than ever so I hope you enjoy.

"NO, NO AMY, AMYYYYYYYYYYY" Was all that would escape Sonic's lips an he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness that had wrapped around him filling him with sorrow and despair.

Until it all just fell away into the view of a honeymoon suite of the fancy hotel that tails had sorted for them. But as he sat upright the memories of what had to be a dream but had seemed so real, so real had the fear and anguish seemed. But as those memories came Sonic slowly turned to his left and breathed a sigh of relief. Amy his beloved new wife was there asleep next to him.

And it all came flooding back the wedding Knuckles's drunken rant about how Amy can't marry Sonic because Knuckles loves him. Tails's wide eyed expressions when he was reading the fold out copy of the Karma Sutra that Rouge had bought as a wedding present.

But what was really weird was that Sonic was drenched in such a cold sweat but it was so cold that it feely that the very warmth of his body was stolen away. He could do nothing but to get up and take a walk out to the balcony.

As he stared into the warm summers night the relaxing sensation that he had been hoping for did not come.

"That was no dream!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Aren't they beautiful Cyba" Howled doctor Eggman to his newly appointed body guard and arbiter. Beneath him an entire army of what appeared to be an army of metal Sonics. "NOW MY BEAUTIES TRANSFORM!"

At the command of their master each and every robot began to transform into …something new. Their arms became longer and their fingers linked together and became longer so that they were like talons there leg's became longer like that of a carnivorous dinosaur. Their head folded into their chest and were replaced by a head similar to the one Metal overlord had (except without the third eye).

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA MY METAL RAPTORS MY ULTIMATE CREATIONS, except for you Cyba but then again you chaos power core is a one of a kind. But the same can't be said for that outdated piece of scrap Metal Sonic.

However little did the good doctor know that in the control room of his ocean base that that "piece of scrap" was plotting his downfall. Or that one of his "BEAUTIES" was missing and that in its place are several drops of a strange red liquid. Nor did anyone know about a frantic pink orb that was desperately searching the basement chamber of the mystic ruins temple until the wall that bore the image of perfect chaos came opened up into a deeper, darker chamber…

I'm sorry I'm keeping the chapters short but these are only the openers so don't worry these will get longer ok. R+R please.


End file.
